Turning machines such as lathes, specialized rotary cutters and metal machining tools for example, generally include means to rotate the workpiece or material removing cutters relative to each other. Typically, the workpiece is rotated about its axis while the cutting tools are moved relative thereto in order to remove material as required from the rotating outer surfaces of the part. However, in order to remove material from the workpiece, these cutters necessarily exert forces thereon, and are typically both radial and axially directed. Such forces tend to deflect the workpiece, making proper support of the workpiece essential and often making machining both difficult and time consuming. Ensuring adequate workpiece support is especially important for elongated workpieces, such as those used when machining shafts for example. The turning machine must therefore include steady rollers or supports, which also help provide reaction forces against the applied forces of the cutting tool. Of course, the more flexible the part is, the more critical the need to support the rotating workpiece or part to prevent dimensional inaccuracies and vibrational chatter, which can eventually result in tool wear and material waste. For example, in the case of highly complex geometries machined into the shafts of gas turbine engines, rejected components due to inaccuracies can result in significant expense. The high velocity of the turbine engine shaft imposes a dimensional accuracy required and the high strength and high temperature resistant materials of which the shafts are constructed make machining productivity extremely important. Therefore it is desirable to create a highly accurate turning machine which will permit reduced deflection of workpieces, thereby enabling reduced dynamic vibrations, enhanced reliability, increased productivity, lower manufacturing costs and higher finished part quality.